htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippin Burgers
Flippin Burgers is one of the Happy Tree Friends Dimensions episodes. It takes place in the 5th dimension. Roles Staring *Flippy Featuring *Pierce *Selfie *Lifty and Shifty Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Pierce and Selfie are eating at the tables. Pierce tries to squirt some ketchup on his fries, but he accidentally squirts too much. Annoyed, he wipes up the glob with a napkin and carelessly tosses it on the floor. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees the bright ketchup on the napkin and suddenly goes into a trance. He get's flashbacks to the hospital tents from the war as we see severed limbs behind him. His face changes and he turns into Evil Flippy. Flippy jumps over to Pierces table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Pierce turns his attention to Flippy, and gives him a angry glare as he continues sipping on his soda through a straw. Flippy grabs Pierce's straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Pierce drinks his blood through the straw to try to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Selfie drops her hamburger and screams, looking around the room, having lost sight of Flippy. He emerges behind her and shoves a ketchup squirter in one of her ears and a mustard squirter in the other. He squeezes both squirters as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Flippy goes behind the grill where Lifty is standing. He grabs him by the back of the head and shoves his face down on the burger grill, causing him to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls his head up and we see that the grease has melted his skin and is exposing the nerves of his face. As Lifty is still screaming, Flippy shoves his face back onto the grill. Outside the building, Shifty gets ready to enter and check on his brother. Before he can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes. Back inside, Flippy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of blood, Flippy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Flippy eats the fry and sighs, happily upon tasting the blood. Deaths *Pierce dies of blood loss *Selfie dies from brain damage after having both ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears, and squeezed out in her brain and out her nose *Lifty gets his face slammed on the grill, causing severe third degree burns *Shifty is crushed by the door Goofs *Pierce's cheek fur is out of place when he falls to the floor. *Even though he's still flipped out, Flippy's eyes return to normal before he picks up the French fry. *In the final scene Pierce is missing his shirt for some reason. *Lifty's ears disappear for a few frames when Flippy pulls his face up from the grill. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 5 episodes Category:Internet episodes